The Queen
by Heloise Durin
Summary: Erebor has been reclaimed. Thorin has everything he ever desired, except his One. He takes a chance in writing to the eccentric Heloise, Queen of Ered Mithrin. Their friendly letters turn into something much more meaningful, beginning their journey in life together. This is a BOTFA-denial story with lots of fluff and smut to come later. It is based on my own true story.
1. Chapter 1

_Background:__The Lonely Mountain had been reclaimed by the party of Thorin Oakenshield. After the slaying of the dragon Smaug, and the Great Battle ending with Azog's demise, the Arkenstone was reclaimed and all of the Dwarf Lords once again pledged their allegiance to Thorin, son of Thrain, the rightful King Under the Mountain._

**_Chapter One_**

Thorin sat in his study on his 200th birthday, signing yet another pile of contacts for raw gold ore shipments to the Men of Gondor. He began to reflect on how his life had unfolded, the losses he'd suffered, and the sheer will it took to salvage what remained of his kingdom and turn it into a more prosperous kingdom than even Thror had ever imagined. It was five years to the day since the secret door had been opened; "Five years…" he spoke aloud, then continued to trail off in reflection. He was middle-aged now, for the Line of Durin – a suitable time for a Dwarf to take inventory of his life and ponder what the future may grant him. He had accepted a long time ago that he would never father an heir, but was satisfied that his nephew Fili would make a suitable king someday.

King Thorin, indeed, had many things to be thankful for, but there was one thing he had never been able to bring to fruition. She had always eluded him – his One. Through the years there were lovers, and even passionate affairs, but never had he been able to find his equal, the One that was meant for him and him alone. It didn't bother him that much, really, in the past. He never had anything to offer his One should he find her. He was glad to not have to bear the further burden of not being able to provide his One with all that she deserved, along with the heavy burden of resettling his people. But, in this reflective moment, he found himself wondering how, now that he was in a much more comfortable situation…how he might go about even beginning this new quest.

Truly, there weren't a whole lot of choices in the royal lineage. Most Dwarrow Dams were already spoken for, being so rare already. Indeed, all of the eligible females were very young and much more suitable for the likes of his nephews. He closed his eyes and mentally walked his way through the Dwarf Kingdoms…"The Iron Hills? No... The Orocani? No… Amon Rudh? No..." He counted all of the royal lines until he came to "The Grey Mountains…Ered Mithrin…"

Ered Mithrin lay just to the north of the Lonely Mountain. It's wealth and innovation rose above all others after the fall of Erebor, "but we're giving Her a run for Her money, again." Thorin chuckled. "_Her_…" he trailed off in thought..."I wonder if the rumors about _her_ are true…they even say that she has no beard!" Thorin knew first –hand that rumors in the Royal Court were not always to be trusted. If one took literally the rumors swirling amongst the lesser Dwarf lords and ladies about himself and that Hobbit… well… he would rather not even muse about how deep the mines of their depravity would go.

He took in a deep breath and leaned his head against the back of his chair, staring into the fire crackling away in the hearth. He let out a groan. "That is probably not a good idea," he mumbled to himself. Still, he was curious about her, why she'd never married, how a Dwarrow Dam could handle running such a powerful kingdom as Ered Mithrin.

A loud knock at his study's door jilted him from his thoughts. "Uncle! It's time to start the party!" Kili was excitedly yelling through the door, "You haven't forgotten that it's your birthday, have you? And, it's Durin's Day, of course!"

"No, nephew, I have not forgotten," Thorin growled with tepid enthusiasm, "Tell Dwalin to get the party started and I will join you before long." He began to tidy up the documents on his desk and stood up to leave when a small letter that had fallen far under his desk caught his eye. "What is this? Ugh, I hope it's not another complaining rant from that blasted Thranduil."

He opened the envelope to find an intricately decorated coin of Mithril and a beautifully penned note upon handmade papyrus:

"Dearest King Under The Mountain,

It is my pleasure to congratulate you on your incredible feat of reclaiming Erebor. Please accept this small token of my congratulations. I hope that you and your people will prosper once again and will someday find a need to re-start the great trade routes that existed between our two industries and true friendship that existed between our two grandfathers.

Should you need to seek council with me on running a thriving kingdom, please know that I am at your disposal.

With Respect and Sincerity,

Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin"

Thorin's eyebrows rose at reading the last bit, "Should_ I_ need to seek _her _council?" He let out a loud guffaw filled with self-righteous pride. "Perhaps some of the rumors _are_ true about her after all…" He picked up the Mithril coin and studied it. It bore the raven symbol of Erebor, not of Ered Mithrin. She must have had it specially commissioned. "Well, that was a thoughtful gesture…and an odd coincidence to find this letter after…"

Thorin picked up his quill and began to write a reply:

"Dearest Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin,

Thank you for your congratulations and your kind gift. Your letter came at an opportune time as I was thinking of ordering the rebuilding the Ancient Trade Road between our two kingdoms once again. Are you aware of any impediments that may delay the quick reconstruction of this road?

Thorin held in a deep breath as he penned the next part

On an aside, it is my 200th birthday today, and as such, I was wondering if you would grant me the gift of being my female confidant. You see, I have none in my kingdom that I can fully trust with this subject, and as you must know the pressures of being the ruling royal, I was hoping that I might draw from you some guidance regarding courtship.

He let out his held-breath and continued…

I hope you don't think of this request as inappropriate. It is not my intention to embarrass you, only to glean your insights.

Most Sincerely,

Thorin, son of Thrain"

Thorin folded up the letter and closed it with his royal seal. He had never acted so spontaneously before, but something felt correct in his gesture. He left his study to join his party, already quite lively in the Hall of the Kings. On the way, he called to Nagaer, his most trusted Raven courier, "Deliver this to Queen Heloise of Ered Mithrin. Make haste to leave before I regret my decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Heloise sat impatiently on her throne, foot tapping, and sighing. She hated having to hold court, listening to all of the whining and complaining that seemed to always swirl around amongst the uber-privileged. Though she was raised with similar privilege, she never counted herself as typical member of the Royal Court. She never felt the need to complain about the mundane and inconsequential. In fact, she had always considered herself blessed by Aule himself to have access to such advantage.

"But Queen Heloise, do you not think that the flowers in the royal dining room ought to be changed more than twice a week? I, for one, think it's the servants being too lazy to go out and cut fresh ones, so we are stuck here having to look at the same boring flowers for days on end," Hervé, a particularly whiny lower lord complained.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Heloise climbed onto the seat of her throne and exclaimed in her most sarcastic tone, "Everyone, listen…Hervé has just brought to my attention the shocking report that you have all been subject to looking at the same bountiful, fresh bouquets of flowers in our dining halls for more than three days at a time! How long has this _horror_ been vexing you? _Why_ was I not told of this abomination earlier? _How_ can we all be expected to survive with this kind of indignity?"

The room fell utterly silent. She stood still and sure above the royal rabble, looking each one of them in the eye with disdain. "Not in my 60 years as Queen have I been so disgusted, nor can I say that in my 195 years under this mountain have I ever been so disappointed in my bloodline." She gracefully jumped down off of her throne. "I believe I have had my fill of the Royal Court for this year. If anyone has any other pressing issues, you know where to find me…working." Shaking her head, she walked out past the stunned crowd.

"My Queen," giggled Leana, her handmaiden, "and _that_ is why your reputation precedes you!"

"Leana, I have had enough stupidity for one day..for one lifetime, really. I'll be in my chambers. Would you please bring me some headache tea?"

"Of course, my Lady. I'll be right there with it. Oh, I almost forgot, a courier from Erebor came today with this letter for you."

"Erebor? " And she looked at the seal, "Oh, great, Thorin…another stubborn dwarf to add to my pile of nuisances. You'd better bring me a double pot of that tea, Leana."

Heloise hastened to her chambers as to avoid anyone else who might "need" her attention. She looked at the letter in her hand and sighed. "What could _he_ possibly want?" She wondered if he'd written to complain about the size of the mithril coin she sent as a goodwill gesture. "Probably not big enough for his tastes, greedy bastard." She'd heard more than enough about King Thorin of Erebor: He was selfish, stubborn, pig-headed, no sense of humor, and kept his beard short. "That is the oddest feature of all," she thought, "Well, I hope my gesture of goodwill isn't about to be thrown back in my face." She opened the note and stared blankly at its contents.

Naturally cynical, she wondered what in the world would possess Thorin to write such a letter to her. "Must've been drunk on his birthday when he wrote this," she thought and chuckled. "Well, who am I to deny a King a birthday request? Plus, it will be fun to mess with him a little, and give me a much-needed distraction from this insane asylum."

"Dearest Thorin, King Under The Mountain,

I would be delighted to be your female confidant. What my years of experience have dealt me, I am more than willing to share with you. Are you interested in courting Dwarrows of Apprentice age, or are we talking something younger? Honestly, I am sure a Dwarf of your high ranking should have no trouble finding more than a few tarts for his dessert table. Just trust in the usual candy and liquor and intimidation, and I'm sure you won't be lonely for much longer.

Most Sincerely,

Queen Heloise

PS – I will be in touch with your advisers regarding the reopening of the Great Trade Road. I'm sure you are busy with other matters. I will handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin's hand dropped with a hard thud on his desk, still holding the letter. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "What a fool I was for writing that idiotic letter. I should've known she would react this way. And now I've put into jeopardy the Great Trade Road to Ered Mithil! Great." He let out a sigh, " I should probably let this go, but now she must now think me a miscreant. That can't be too good for future dealings…Alright, I will write one more letter to try to clear the air and then I am done."

"Athenumen Heloise,

As I had feared, I have greatly offended you. Please, trust my sincerity as King and a member of the Line of Durin that my intention was pure. I humbly seek your counsel and your friendship. As such, I will bare my feelings to you and hope that you will not mock me.

I am lonely, Heloise. I have been lonely for a very long time. I have no interest in "filling my dessert table," as you so eloquently put it. I am interested only in filling my days with intellectual discussion, hearty philosophical debates, mutual commiseration, and, dare I hope…with laughter. I seek my One in this world, should Mahal bless me to have kept her for me this long. It is the only piece of my life that is not fulfilled.

To be honest, I don't know what possessed me to reach out to you. Perhaps it is because I look upon you with hope that a life may be fulfilled without finding my One. You appear to pull it off rather effortlessly. Alas, perhaps it is way too late for me.

May I reiterate that I hope you take no further offense to my letters or to my (in retrospect) childish request. I will not trouble you further if you do not wish it.

Deepest Sincerity,

Thorin"

With a tear running down her face, Queen Heloise read the last letter from Thorin. "How can I have been such a jerk? This poor, lonely, dwarf." Another tear, then another. "Ooh, Heloise, you are still a callous little girl sometimes," she chided herself.

"And how can he know what hurt is in my own heart with just a few words on paper? It is as though he has written this letter _for_ me, not _to_ me. To think that he believes I am complete and fulfilled. Oh, if he only knew! Yes, I will be his friend, should he wish it. Aule knows I could use some intellectual discussion from time to time. There's certainly no brain trust of thinkers in this kingdom! "

"Dearest Thorin,

I, too, must apologize for my letter. I have a tendency to be defensive around matters of the heart. As you have pointed out, I have not been blessed to find my One either. It is particularly difficult for a female Dwarrow of my position to explain why I have not taken a mate and why I have not produced an heir. I do not wish to simply "find a mate and produce."

You must understand that my highly unusual position as a Queen in our paternalistic culture is often regarded as a folly. How many times have I been treated like a brainless fop? Like a pretty figurehead on a pedestal? No one cares recognize that is was **I** who took this basic mining operation that my Grandfather ran and brought it to the high-end industry that it is today. It was **my** idea to coin the term, "Methril Standard." It was **I** who designed the extraction equipment to more efficiently mine our precious ore! Alas, the credit for these accomplishments have been taken for granted or, worse, hijacked by those who do not deem it "appropriate" that a female should be responsible for the inner workings of a kingdom.

I didn't ask to be Queen. As you know, my Father and Grandfather fought bravely in the Battle of Azanulbizar – just as yours did, as you did. I was happily working on my pet-engineering projects and acting out Shakespearian plays with my fellow thespian friends. But, when nothing but their ashes returned home, and no male heir was apparent, our kingdom descended into near-anarchy. I accepted the position under extreme duress and tremendous pressure. I made heart-wrenching decisions during my first few weeks as Queen – the kind of decisions that could fill ten-thousand nights with sleepless regrets. Yet, here I am, 60 years later, wishing that things could have been different, but knowing that my people thrive under my rule.

Well, I don't suppose you wanted to read about all of my misery, did you? Aule knows you've been dealt plenty of your own. Getting back to your original request, all I can offer you is a simple Shakespearean sonnet – one that you should always hold true when seeking your One:

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
>Admit impediments. Love is not love<br>Which alters when it alteration finds,  
>Or bends with the remover to remove:<br>O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
>That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;<br>It is the star to every wandering bark,  
>Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.<br>Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
>Within his bending sickle's compass come;<br>Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
>But bears it out even to the edge of doom.<br>If this be error and upon me proved,  
>I never writ, nor no man ever loved.<p>

- William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116

Oh yes, and one more thing… if you **really** want to get the girl, you should wear a kilt. No woman can resist a man in a kilt!

Your Friend, if you will have me,

Heloise"

Thorin's heart was full and his eyes welled up as he read her sonnet offering. "Where is it? Where is it?" He asked as he sifted through an old leather-bound journal he pulled from the secret drawer in his desk.

"Here it is." He pulled out a folded, brittle parchment from the inner pages of the journal. It was a note written by his mother – her last note to him before she passed – one of the few things he had left of her.

"My Sweet Mavan.*

I cannot offer you advice on battle strategies or grand plans for governing a kingdom. I am your mother and I want nothing more than to see your life filled with joy, happiness, and personal prosperity. The only way you will find that is if you open yourself to love. Please, be sure to leave some room in your life to finding it. I cannot describe what real love is, only to say that you will know it when you find it. It will look something like this dear man describes:

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
>Admit impediments. Love is not love<br>Which alters when it alteration finds,  
>Or bends with the remover to remove:<br>O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
>That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;<br>It is the star to every wandering bark,  
>Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.<br>Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
>Within his bending sickle's compass come;<br>Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
>But bears it out even to the edge of doom.<br>If this be error and upon me proved,  
>I never writ, nor no man ever loved.<p>

- William Shakespeare***, Sonnet 116

I Love You, Always,

Mathair**"

_*Young Son _

_**Mother_

_***Yes, Shakespeare was most definitely from Middle Earth! _


	4. Chapter 4

Six months had passed and the Raven couriers between Erebor and Ered Mithirin had been kept busy. One letter per week quickly turned into two, three and even four. They went from a few words of encouragement to long, heady debates on every topic Middle Earth had to offer. Some letters were screaming disagreements while others were heartfelt confessions. Both Heloise and Thorin grew to know and trust each other in ways neither had ever experienced.

Thorin always began his letters with "Athanumen Heloise," meaning. "My Queen, Heloise." It was more than a greeting of high etiquette, he meant it as a personal gesture, and every time he wrote it, he became more and more aware that she was _His_ Queen.

Sometimes, one would ask the other a question they would _never_ answer to another living soul, but somehow, in writing, it was easier to share, reflect, and dream. Their letters were their own personal space.,,a private room in which they could meet and be themselves. As of late, their letters were filled with phrases of love and of possession, a trait the Dwarves reserved for their true mates. Though neither would admit it openly, to the other, they both secretly knew that they had found their One.

"My King, Lord Balin is here with updates on the progress of the Great Trade Road. Shall I show him in?" A servant quietly interrupted Thorin from his daydream and he stood up.

"Ah, yes! Balin, please tell me this project is almost finished. I am anxious to get the trade route flowing once more between our kingdoms."

Balin went over the painstaking details of the project, listing the myriad of problems they had encountered along the way, the over-budget price this project had cost Erebor, and the fact that a decent return-on-investment wasn't likely for ten years hence. All of these details floated like background noise as the only thing Thorin could concentrate on was the 'Finished By' date. It was in only two more weeks, Then, he would be able to travel quickly and freely to Ered Mithrin without arousing _too much_ suspicion as to why he would make such a journey. He would be able to finally see his Athanumen.

"Two more weeks?!" Heloise squealed with excitement as she read the thrilling news in Thorin's letter. "**He** will be _here _in _only_ two weeks….." She tried to let that sink in for a minute. Suddenly, her excitement turned into terror. She thought of the Royal Court, of the whispers of their relationship which already were loud enough to wake the dead, of the ridiculous scrutiny they would be put under. "How will we find a moment of peace? How will we be able to just see if we like each other in person as much as we seem to in our letters?" Heloise grabbed a quill and paper and wrote as quickly as she could. Thorin could NOT come to Ered Mithrin.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin looked with bemusement as he read all of Heloise's reasons why he should not travel the newly minted Great Trade Road and make his grand entrance in Ered Mithrin. "She's nervous to meet me…well, no more that I am to meet her, to be sure, but I cannot wait any longer. I must know if she truly is my One. "

"Athanumen,

I will be there to open the Great Trade Road, whether you see it fit or not. I plan to make my stay in Ered Mithrin for two weeks. We cannot delay this any longer, Heloise. I must lay my eyes upon you…I must know. Look to my arrival two days before Midsummer's Eve. I will be the one in the crown."

Your Thorin"

"Ahhh! This Dwarf will be the death of me!" Heloise sat with her head in her hands, a nervous energy growing in the pit of her stomach. "I do not want our first meeting to happen so formally, and with all that fanfare, but how can I…" A brilliant, but risky thought came to her. "Yes, _that_ might work….he will be angry with me for it at first, but it is the only way."

_  
>Today was the day. Arrangements had all been made for the opening of the Great Trade Road between Erebor and Ered Mithrin. The festival would be grand with all manner of tradesmen, music, theatre, and food. A fitting welcome for the King Under The Mountain. "Too bad I won't be there to greet him," Heloise smirked.<p>

Those two weeks had been just enough time to put her plan into motion. A feigned "female illness" that required "several weeks to recover" was excuse enough for all of her subjects, royal court included, to leave it at that and inquire no further. The Town Crier read her brief message that she was "Filled with great regret" that she would not be healthy enough to attend the grand opening of the Great Trade Road, but she "had all confidence that Lord Hervé would be able to handle the opening speech and greet the King of Erebor."

There was just one minor detail left to deal with…

Heloise paced the floor of her chambers, "I cannot risk it…I will deliver the note to him myself."

Thorin was full of anticipation as his horse rode through the gates of the great kingdom of Ered Mithrin. It was unlike any Dwarf kingdom he had ever seen before. The buildings reached as high as the hills and were a melding of all of the styles of Middle Earth, and yet they were somehow uniquely Dwarvish in their innovative designs. The market square was immense…bustling with tradesmen and clientele of all types – Men, Hobbits, Dwarves and even Elves – all selling, buying, and making out contracts. .

As incredible as this spectacle was, thought, all he could focus on was finally beholding his Heloise. "No doubt she will appear above the crowd to give the welcome speech," he thought, "and then I will know…I will know…"

It was mid-day, and Heloise stood by her carriage, just beyond the festival. She donned a dark grey cloak, large enough to conceal her trademark fiery red hair. It was one reason she could never have a moment of anonymity – her hair always gave her away – it could be seen for yards and yards.

Suddenly, the welcoming horns sounded and she knew that her King had arrived. A shudder raced through her body, knowing that he was so close. She disgustedly listened to Hervé's welcome speech and waited as patiently as possible for the festivities to begin. "I must be stealthy and quick, and I must not draw his attention," she thought to herself.

It suddenly dawned on her that she was about to see his face for the first time and she paused. "Mahal, please give me the strength to do this… and please, _please_ let him be attractive!" She chuckled to herself to diffuse her nervous energy.

Thorin was beside himself. "Who was this fool delivering the welcome speech? Where is my Queen?"

He jumped down from his horse and pushed his way towards Hervé, grabbing him by the jacket. "What is the meaning of this? Am I not to be welcomed to this kingdom by the Queen herself?"

Hervé was shaken, "Oh…uhhh…my Lord…uhhh…my King…I mean to say….uhhh…the Queen…"

"Where is she?" Throrin growled through clenched teeth, still grasping Hervé's jacket, and leaning in closer to his face. He was growing increasingly impatient with this bumbling spokesperson and increasingly hurt that Heloise was not there to greet him.

"My Lord…please…the Queen…she had taken ill not the day before yesterday. I cannot be specific…she is to remain uninterrupted until she is fully recovered." Hervé was flinching, waiting for Thorin's response.

Thorin let go and softened his voice, "She is ill? I _must_ see her. Take me to her…what is your name?"

"It's Hervé, my Lord," he flinched again, "But we are all under her direct order to leave her in peace. She specifically said that _no one_ is to disturb her."

"She said that?" Thorin let out a deep sigh of defeat. "Alright…thank you, Herbie."

His head hung low, he returned to his entourage. "Come, Dwalin, Balin, the rest of you, let's have a look around." His voice was flecked with defeat.

Dwalin and Balin gave each other suspicious looks and whispered, "What was _that_ all about?"

Heloise snaked her way through the undulating crowd of the festival. She felt like she was hunting him down like a piece of prey. Having such intimate knowledge of his likes and dislikes, she trusted her instincts to guide her to the places where she thought he would visit. The first two places she checked proved incorrect.

"This is taking too long!" She muttered to herself anxiously. "Where is he? It cannot be _this_ hard to find the King Under The Mountain."

As that last thought left her head, she sensed a change in the movement of the crowd. People were 'making way' for someone. She was pushed aside by a wave of her subjects as He entered her view.

There he was. Not three feet away from her, walking slowly, with a stern look upon his face. He was magnificent… wearing the Raven Crown of Erebor and gleaming gold armor…his long, raven black hair being picked up in the gentle wind. He looked like the vision of Aule himself. His sure stature and deliberate mannerisms would have given away that he was a King even if he wore no crown and no armor. She stood stunned and gulped the lump in her throat.

"Ugh. He's walking away! I'm going to miss him!" She snapped herself back to her task at hand. She followed his procession for a few stalls and saw that he was about to enter a merchant's tent. "The String Instruments Supplier…of course!" He had mentioned that he would be in the market for some new harp strings for his favorite instrument. "This is my chance," she thought, as she slipped cautiously into the tent behind him.

The tent was quiet, filled with many exotic, ornate string instruments. Just beyond the store-front was a hallway of sound-proof partitions, for the purpose of giving space for buyers to try the instruments before they purchased. Thorin stood near the entrance to one of the partitions with an intricately-jeweled golden harp. She watched as he disappeared into the private room. Pretending to show interest in a violin, she picked one up and walked back towards the same stall.

"Excuse me, Miss!" The shopkeeper said in a scalding tone, "But that second room is occupied. Try the first one."

Her breath quickened. She thought she'd been discovered. "Pull it together, Heloise," she thought as she steadied her nerves.

She entered the room in front of Thorin's and waited for her chance. Though the rooms were relative sound-proof, she could still hear the solemn harmony he was playing. It was glum and filled with melancholy. "Was he this upset that I was not there to greet him? Hang in there, Thorin…just one more minute."

When the song ended, she rose and stood near the door to her room, at the ready. As his footsteps grew closer, she walked out into the hallway, blocking his path. Her head down, she moved aside to let him pass. As he nodded to acknowledge her, she slipped her note into his hand, gently brushing his fingers with hers. She moved past him hastily to make her escape at the rear of the tent, but she felt his strong hand grab her forearm before she could flee. He held a firm grip on her, using her inertia against her. She flung around, her cloak flying back off her head, revealing her long auburn braids. A look of terror came into her eyes as she realized she had been caught.

Thorin stood silently stunned, letting go of her arm as she quickly re-hooded herself, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. The shopkeeper was busy ringing up a sale, and the patron was busy digging through her purse. No one had seen.

"Thorin, do **not **say a word", she approached him and whispered gently into his ear. "My actions are all explained in this note," as she touched his fisted hand. They were so close now, each breathed in the scent of the other. Thorin's neck prickled under the heat of her breath as she whispered, "I cannot linger…please, everything is in the note."

She turned and scurried to the back of the tent, leaving him there to wonder if he was dreaming.

"Everything alright?" The shopkeeper looked concerned at a dazed Thorin, just standing in the hallway bewildered."

"Oh, uhhh, yes…just trying to decide if I want this harp or not. Maybe I'll give it another try." Desperately clinging to his composure, Thorin re-entered the soundproof room.

"As you wish, my lord," the shopkeeper answered, rolling his eyes behind Thorin's back.

His heart still racing and her image still seared into his head, Thorin quickly unfolded the note:

"My Thorin,

I am sorry that I tricked you in this way, but if you knew the conniving busybodies I have to deal with, you'd take the same precautions. I hope you will forgive me.

I have made arrangements to prepare my private cabin for our visit, in the valley beyond Ered Mithrin. It is no more than a half-day's travel. I have included further instructions and a map to find it. Please, share it with no one, as it is a well-guarded secret of mine. I hope that you will be able to join me there on Midsummer's Eve, for the two weeks you had planned.

Do not worry for my safety, nor yours, whilst traveling the secret path to my cabin. I have many well-placed and well-paid Elvish mercenaries guarding the perimeter of my private valley. Before you ask how that is possible, my love, let me assure you that I have learned the Elves are not so difficult to befriend so long as you flash them a smile and offer them lots and lots of shiny gems. As an added bonus, they care not for what my comings-and-goings are, so they will never disclose where I am.

My love, I cannot wait to be in your presence and to finally know your ways in person.

Your Heloise"


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin walked out of the String Instrument Supplier's tent with a bewildered look upon his face.

"What was going on in there? Ya tryin' out every instrument they've got?" Dwalin was asking with arms impatiently crossed. "There's other Dwarves here who would like to do a bit of their own browsin', ya know," and he pointed to the Corset Fitter's Tent. "Wouldn't mind havin' a look at the the Dams tryin' on some of them push-em-ups!"

Thorin stood still, deep in deliberation when Dwalin knocked him on the shoulder. "Hey, y'alright? Yur as white as a chalk miner!"

"No….I mean yes, I'm alright….I just…uhhh…Dwalin, I need to talk to you in private." Thorin pulled his beastly friend by the arm through the crowd. "Where were we supposed to be staying for the next two weeks?"

"In the Queen's mountain, of course. Ya ready for rest already?" Dwalin was looking back at the Corset Fitter's Tent with disappointment as Thorin dragged him along. "What in the heck has gotten into ya?"

The King's bags were already being unpacked as he entered the guest chambers in the mountain.

"Stop!" he commanded. "I will handle my own bags." As he motioned to his servants to leave, "that will be all."

He walked swiftly behind them, shooing them as he went and slammed the door shut.

"Now, are ya goin' to tell me what beetle is pinchin' yer ass or what?" Dwalin was still annoyed that he was pulled away from the festival.

"Dwalin, my most trusted friend…I need you to help me with a little…situation." Thorin began and took a deep breath, "You may have noticed that over the past few months, I have been distracted."

"Aye, I noticed. We've _all_ noticed." He nodded.

"Well, I've met a…well, I haven't _met_ her, but there's a female…."

"Ah! I knew it!" Dwalin interrupted," Balin is gonna owe me some big coin when he finds out abo…"

"No! He's NOT going to find out about it," Thorin said forcefully, "because YOU are going to keep your big mouth shut!"

Dwalin gave Thorin a questioning look and sat down at the table near the fireplace. "Who is this…female, Thorin?"

Thorin gulped and turned his head away from his friend, "She's…someone very important to me… someone that I have made a deep connection with…I think she may be my One."

"Yer One?!" Dwalin stood up, "And how is it ya say ya haven't met her and she's yer One?"

With a huff, Thorin sat at the table and motioned Dwalin to sit back down. "I'll explain it to you, but then I have a favor to ask. I need your help."

Thorin recanted the whole story to Dwalin: the frequency of letters, the strange coincidence with his mother's note, the way that they seemed to understand each other without ever having met, all the way up to the events of the last hour with their encounter in the tent.

"Yer tellin' me that the Queen of Ered Mithrin snuck into that tent and slipped you a note? An' that she wants ya to stay with her in a private cabin fer two weeks…alone?" Dwalin had a wicked look on his face.

"Yes, and you can get your mind out of the dregs…we just want to see if we're as…compatible in person as we appear to be on paper."

"Well, sure, laddie, I'm sure you'll find that out," Dwalin's face grew even squintier, "But what do you need from me? Ah,..ya want me to size her up for ya first?"

"For Aule's sake, Dwalin! No. I need you to cover for me while I sneak away from here on the day after tomorrow…and, I need you to come up with excuses as to why I will not be in attendance at all of the events that are planned for the next two weeks."

"Aye. I can do that. It won't be easy lyin' to Balin and Bofur, but I will handle it for ya." Dwalin tilted his head, "But ya say she slipped ya a note in the tent, yonder…did ya see her? Is she pretty? Is it true what they say about her…uhhh, well, her…about her lack of…uhhh… beard?"

Thorin shot him a scolding look, "Yes, I saw her… very briefly…but enough to know that she is stunning….enough to know that I want to see more of her."

Dwalin raised his eyebrows.

"Would you _quit_ it? You know what I mean."

"Aye…I _know_ what ya mean…but what about the…uhhh…"

Thorin huffed, "No, Dwalin, she does not have a beard. At least none that I saw…it's rather… distinctive, isn't it…rather…tantalizing?"

The wicked look returned to Dwalin's face. "Aye…I've not been with a smooth-faced Dam…hmmm…I wonder where else she's smooth…hmmm."

"Alright! That's enough!" quipped Thorin, "This _is_ the Queen of Ered Mithrin we're talking about here and a person that I have grown extremely close to."

Dwalin nodded, "So, anythin' else I can do for ya, or can I get back to the festival now?"

"Yes, there is one more thing. Did you happen to bring your finest kilt along with you? She once said that she couldn't resist a…"

"Male in a kilt," Dwalin finished his sentence. "Aye. Why do ya think I always carry one with me?"

Thorin left Ered Mithrin just before the first light broke on the day of Mid-Summer's Eve. He didn't want to be seen or questioned, so he disguised himself under a heavy cloak and met his horse just beyond the gate to the kingdom. He had held onto his composure about spending time with Heloise, but now that he was on his way to be alone with her, he was becoming unraveled.

To calm his nerves, he simply repeated over and over again what he would say at their first greeting. "Athanumen, I am at your service. It is an honor to finally be in your presence" he practiced aloud. "Athanumen, I am at your service. It is an honor to finally be in your presence." He repeated this phrase over and over again until he was sure that any amount of nerves would not flub it up.

Looking down at the instructions Heloise provided, he recognized the first landmark – a large evergreen at a fork in the road. "Go left at the large pine….check." Thorin was not the best with directions, though he would never admit that to another living Dwarf.

The next three landmarks proved easy to find as he continued to the forth, and final, landmark before he was to enter onto Heloise's private valley. "It says here that her paid Elves will greet me there….lovely," Thorin sneered.

As he approached the last landmark, a tall stone pillar with the insignia of the Firebeards, the house of Heloise's ancestry, four full-armored Elves appeared with arrows drawn.

"Is THIS the greeting Queen Heloise wished you to show me?" Thorin asked with distain.

"We have been instructed to keep any and all beings out of this private valley unless specifically given orders, Dwarf," the brown-haired Elf replied.

Thorin cocked his head and began to draw Orcrist, "An _army_ of Elves could not stop me from crossing into that valley to see my beloved," he thought, then he said forcefully, "And _did_ Queen Heloise give you specific orders to let King Thorin of Erebor pass?"

"Yes, she did. You may pass." The Elf appeared amused to have ruffled the feathers of the King.

Thorin replaced his sword and motioned his horse to continue, head held high and proud, not looking at the Elves to give them the satisfaction of his acknowledgement.

"Wrong way, Dwarf!" The Elf was sniggering and pointing to the well-worn, obvious trail, "The path continues to the right, not the left!"

"Ugh. Halt!" Thorin pulled on the reigns and looked down at his map. "Damn it!" He thought, and continued down the right path.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Warning: Some smut! NSFW!**

Heloise awoke early on the day Thorin was to arrive. A nervous energy was stirring in her belly- one of excitement and of dread. She made herself a cup of calming tea and drew a hot bath with the hot water that naturally flowed from the nearby lake. She poured her favorite oils into the steaming water...jasmine, vanilla, a hint of lowered herself in carefully to try to relax.

As she settled in the extra large tub, she rubbed the oils onto her skin. She let her hands wander over her body, closing her eyes and dreaming about Thorin. It's true, that ever since their correspondence began, she'd been spending more time 'taking care of herself.' In fact, ever since he confessed in a letter that he had been having dreams of her, she couldn't go a single night without touching herself, fantasizing about his hands, his lips, his scent on her. He never would say exactly what his dreams consisted of, but his lack of details gave her a good idea...

She poured a little extra bath oil in her hands and gently rubbed it on her breasts. She loved the way the oil felt gliding across her hard nipples. Picturing him, as he was so close to her in the tent, she threw her head back and moaned, "Thorin, please..." She pressed hard against her clit and gasped at how wet she'd become. "Thorin, I need you..." Deep in fantasy, she rubbed herself in slow circles, picturing his face and his strong body, feeling the heat rising inside her. "Thorin, Oooh Gods Yessss!" She screamed, as she felt the waves of pleasure roll over her. She sat quietly in the hot water, satisfied for a moment. Hopefully, this would help her cull her anxiety until he arrived...hopefully.

_  
>It was now past mid-day and Heloise was in full preparation mode. Table was set, dinner was simmering, apple pie was baking, candles were lit, fire was roaring, and wine was at the ready. Lots of wine. She poured herself a half-glass to sip. He would be here soon. She sensed his presence approaching.<p>

She put on her favorite dress, a dark-green silky frock that showed off her best curves and sometimes slipped slightly off her shoulder. Yes, it was slightly inappropriate for a first meeting, but she felt that they were already so well acquainted, that there was no need for stuffy modesty. Anyway, the green in her dress matched her eyes. She wore her wild red hair down, a few small braids laced across the top to keep it tame and out of her face, all secured with a clip of mithril she'd made herself. Around her neck, she wore one large, rough-hewn emerald, the very first stone she ever mined, tied to a simple piece of black lace that hung just over her bust. She wanted him to see her only as she is and without all royal pretense.

"It will be fine," she thought. They had become true friends, after all. While some of their letters were bogged down in discussions of proper trade agreements and best practices in Elf dealings, most were playful, silly and, as of late, even a little saucy.

She could not deny that she was hopeful that they would be able to explore a physical relationship during their time together. She was, by no means, a inexperienced virgin, but it had been quite a long time since she has allowed herself to be vulnerable in the presence of a male. In her position of power, any submission was unexpected and unacceptable by her lovers. She told herself that she would gladly submit to Thorin, if he would have her, and she felt that deep ache of need stir within her again.

With that sensual thought, and her eyes rolled back in deep fantasy, a loud knock came to the door. Heloise jumped as though she had been caught red-handed. She stood up and went to the door, desperately trying to find her composure before opening the door.

"Is it you, Thorin?" She asked in a deliberately strong voice.

"Yes, my lady, it is I." Of all the things she felt she knew about him, voice was something she was not prepared for. She felt weak and dizzy at the sound of it. It was deep and dark as a vein of obsidian. She felt a quick jolt of terror run through her and she leaned against the heavy cabin door for balance.

"May I come in, Athanumen?" His voice saying the sweet phrase he always included in his letters jerked her out of her dream-like state.

"Yes! Of course!" And she unlocked the door, slowly revealing the large, intimidating figure on the other side. Time moved at half-pace as they beheld each other.

She started at his feet, noting his well-worn fur boots. Her eyes moving up his legs, to his belt which bore the great raven insignia of Erebor. His long arms and thick hands were adorned with soft, black leather gloves and vambraces. His broad shoulders were made all the broader by the grayish pelt he wore around his collar. His long raven-black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, but two thick braids with golden clasps hung from his temples. She steadied herself, reminding herself that she was a Queen after all and not a lowly wonton girl, as she gained the courage to look him in the face.

A surge of electricity shot through her body as they locked eyes in the doorway. However, the connection was quickly broken as The King Under The Mountain bowed deeply before her, announcing he was "at her service." While she was used to this greeting in her daily life, the gesture given by this son of Durin was not lost on her. She mused if he had ever bowed to another in his entire life.

"Thorin," she instinctively grabbed his hand and tugged as his head jerked up, "please, come in. You must be exhausted from your trip," she was not looking at him, just trying to get through these first few moments, "can I help you with your horse or your bags?" She was losing her composure very quickly and rambling. "Or would you like a drink? Mahal, I think I need one..."

Her breath hitched as he bowed once again, kissing her hand gently, but sincerely. "Athanumen," he spoke slowly and with purpose, "I am at your service. It is an honor to finally be in your presence." He kissed her hand again, and looked up at her like a nervous youth on a first date.

Seeing how nervous he was, too, put her more at ease. "Thorin, please, in this place we are not Queen or King, we are simply two Dwarrow. Please, this formality is making me uneasy...call me Heloise."

They kept hold of each other's hands and took another silent moment to look each other over. As Thorin stood up straight and she surmised he was about six inches above her- very tall for a Dwarf, but she had never been so close to a member of the Line of Durin before. They looked at each other with stern faces in utter silence until she couldn't help but crack a smile and let out a giggle.

"Thorin!" She threw her arms around his neck, "It's no good. I can't help but feel like we're old friends who haven't seen each other in many years. Come now, I know you're not this stiff, are you?" She took a step back from him, lowered her head whispered, "You're not angry with me are you? For the stunt I pulled in the tent?"

He stepped towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. She winced, ready to hear that her actions were "unqueenlike"' or "immature" as she was so often told. In a swift motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight. "My Lady...Heloise..._you_ are a breath of fresh air." He chuckled and picked her up and swung her around. "My Heloise, I have been so anxious to get the right words out that I forgot it was YOU that I was coming to see."

Heloise was so relieved. THIS was the Dwarf she'd been corresponding with..the Dwarf she'd hoped would show up at her door. She pulled away for a moment to see him smiling at her. Mahal, he _was_ incredibly handsome, especially grinning at her like that. They pressed their foreheads together in familial Dwarrow greeting and drew apart, albeit reluctantly.

She let out a deep sigh of relief. "Now, please, come in and make yourself at home, my dear Thorin." She was now fully composed. She pushed past him and grabbed one of his bags. "Let me show you to your room."

He grabbed his other bags and followed her through the exceptionally lavish cabin. "When you said that we were staying in your cabin, I didn't think you meant a wooden palace." She smirked over her shoulder at him. "Heloise, this place is amazing. The workmanship, the many craftsmen that must've worked on it."

"Oh, no," she interrupted, "This was built only by the hands and skill of my royal line, myself included. We can't be complacent, as royalty, in the great inventiveness and desire to create as Aule blessed us with, now can we?" He nodded in agreement, but still marveled at the detailed designs he was seeing.

She led him to an opulently decorated winding cast-iron staircase and, fisting her long dress slightly above her knee, she moved quickly up the stairs. Thorin followed a few steps behind, still trying to take in all of the details of this incredibly built home, but not missing the fact that he could see partially up her dress as she ascended above him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin was washing up and settling into his bedroom, the one right next to hers, as she readied the meal downstairs. It felt so good to be making a meal by herself, no servants, no fancy chefs. She was pouring the wine when he emerged.

"Mmmm...is that apple pie?" He asked with child-like enthusiasm as he brushed past her towards the pie.

"Yes, it is, and it's for dessert," she jumped in between the pie and the hungry Dwarf. "Here, let's start with this," as she handed him a large glass of wine.

"Yes, of course," he lifted the glass, "A toast...to friendship," he said, then cheekily added, "and to my gorgeous friend." His playful grin could melt a mountain of snow.

Heloise blushed and clinked his glass. "To friendship... and to Dwarves who think that flattery will get them pie before dinner."

He smirked, and turned his back to her. His woodsy scent wafted off his hair and lingered around her as he took a seat near the magnificent stone fireplace. From afar, she studied him. He wore his hair down now, but his temple braids remained. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with laces on the placket and sleeves. With his gloves removed, she could now gaze at his thick fingers sporting his family rings. She involuntarily licked her lips. She was becoming intoxicated by him already. And then...just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she saw the one thing that made her bite her lip and turn away to catch her breath...he was wearing a kilt.

"What the heck does he think he's doing? Is he purposefully trying to kill me?" She took a big swig of wine and poured herself another glass.

While there never seemed to be a lack of topics floating around in their letters, an uncomfortable quiet crept into the room. The weight of what they both knew to be true was becoming oppressive.

"So, my lady," Thorin interrupted the silence, "what's for dinner?"

"Ah, yes…You must be starving! Well, if you'll take a seat at the table, I'll be serving it forthwith."

Heloise brought to the table her finest Dwarvish offerings. First, buttered carrots and lemon-dressed brussels sprouts.

He shot her a look.

"Don't worry, Thorin, it's not _all_ vegetables."

Next came the brioche-stuffed onions.

"Well, just this one more vegetable," she chuckled.

He looked slightly concerned, but then smiled widely when the salted porks were brought to the table: Baked ham, smothered in honey and cloves, Thick-cut maple-smoked bacon, and Apple-glazed pork chops.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Heloise went back to the kitchen and returned with an oversized gravy boat. "My family's recipe…it's Ale and Pork gravy…really tasty on the onions."

Thorin looked over the spread and tilted his head, "I thought you said that we were alone here. Where are the servants who cooked this feast?"

"Have you learned _nothing_ of me through my letters?" She rebuffed, a little offended, "**_I_** cooked this meal, by _myself_."

He gave her a suspicious look, but filled his plate. "Mahal, this is delicious," he managed to get out as he stuffed his face, gravy running down his beard. "You made this?" Still sounding doubtful.

She sat back and watched him happily enjoying his meal, laughing at his voracious appetite.

"Thorin….you have a gravy river running down your face!" she laughed and reached a napkin over to wipe it off him. Perhaps she'd been over-indulgent in the wine, or perhaps she just didn't care about hiding her true feelings for him, but when she finished wiping his beard clean, she gently stroked the side of his face, feeling his soft beard on her fingertips. "There, that's better," she purred.

His mouth still filled with ham, he stopped chewing. It had been some time since any woman dared touch his beard, much less with this amount of affection. She smiled at him knowingly and slowly pulled her hand away. He swallowed and reached out for her hand, bringing it back to his cheek and leaned into it. They smiled gently at each other, looking into each other's eyes in the glow of the fireplace, both knowing for certain now that they had found their One.

**_Author's Note: This is my favorite chapter so far - I just love feeding Thorin! He always looked so sad with his bowl of soup or nasty Elvish salad. Wouldn't he be happy to have a big spread of Dwarvish delicacies? _**


	9. Chapter 9

Heloise was busily cleaning up supper when she realized that it was almost sunset. "Oh great Mahal! I almost forgot! Thorin…want to go for a quick walk with me?"

"It's nearly dark, my lady. Is it safe?"

"Oh, yes, of course…and it's not far. I just have a small task to complete before it gets too dark."

She grabbed a sack from the counter and slipped on her boots. She motioned to him to follow her through the glass doors heading out to the lake.

It was a cool, but balmy Mid-Summer's Eve. The smells of spring were wafting through the soft breeze – honeysuckle, grasses, musk. The sun was very low in the sky now, and the moon was just about peeking over the edge of the lake as they walked along it's beach.

Thorin put a hand out over the water, feeling hot steam rising from it. "What kind of lake is this? It feels unnaturally warm for this time of year."

"It's a natural hot springs lake. When my great-grandfather discovered it, he decided to begin construction on this lake house so that we would be able to enjoy it. There are many beneficial minerals dissolved in the water of this lake, bringing good health to anyone who swims in it." She looked back at him, "Have you never seen a lake such as this before in all of your travels?"

"I haven't," Thorin looked intrigued. What a wonderful prospect to a Dwarf to get to soak himself in pure, hot, mineral water.

"Here we are, just a little bit further," Heloise said as she climbed up the well-worn path of a small hill. "It's just at the top of this hill."

"What is?" Thorin asked.

"You'll see! I only hope we're not too late." and gestured her hand to make him climb faster.

When he reached the top, Thorin was astounded at what he saw: Hundreds of thousands of fireflies were swirling in a dance around a small, craggy waterfall. Fireflies of all different sizes and colors were undulating in a well-choreographed sacrament. Heloise was already standing half-way down the waterfall, pulling tiny cakes out of her sack and placing them all around the stones. She took care to try to tuck them underneath ferns and dense hostas. "That is where they like to snack on them best!" She looked up at Thorin, with a joyfully childish smile and innocence in her eyes.

"Who does? What _is_ this? I have never seen anything like it," Thorin asked as he made his way down to the outcropping of stone where she was standing.

"It is Mid-Summer's Eve. A time of great magick. I leave the cakes for the faeries to feast upon during their fertility festival – it makes them quite tired, you know," she giggled, then continued, "It's this time of year, when the sun and the moon share their moments equally in the sky, when our Dwarvish magick is at it's climax." She looked at him questioningly, "Have you never sensed it?"

He answered skeptically, "No, I can't say I have."

"Ah, well, you can't deny that what you witness here this evening is indeed magickal. It is also our duty to remember and to give reverence to the Sacred Oaks…wasn't it an Oak that once saved your life?" She turned, standing very close to him.

"On more than one occasion," he nodded, and looked up as the fireflies began to descend in a swirling pattern around them.

She continued, "It is also a time of reflection, of acknowledgment of the changes and blessings in our lives from the past year…but foremost, it is the celebration of…passion." He moved his gaze from the fireflies back down to her face. She was achingly close now, smiling up at him with bright, shining eyes. He ran his hand over her hair, pushing it away from her face. She drew closer still, as he leaned down, their breaths intermingled. Both wanted to savor his moment, to freeze it in time. Tentatively, gently, they kissed.

The hum and brightness of the fireflies increased. They whirled in rhythmic patterns around the kissing pair. More passionate now, their mouths devoured each others, their tongues fighting for dominance, but savoring each other's taste. Thorin's hands were holding her face, keeping it in place as if he were clinging to his most precious treasure. Her body was pressed against his, arms reaching around, stroking her hands up and down his muscular back.

The moon rose above the waterfall, illuminating the scene as bright as daylight. They drew apart for a moment, still close, still staring into each other's eyes. "Athanumen, Aon Mi,"* Thorin whispered as he smiled down at her. "Thanumen, Aon Mi,"** Heloise replied, beaming back at him.

_*My Queen, My One _

_**My King, My One_


	10. Chapter 10

The fireflies eventually dispersed into the night and Thorin and Heloise sauntered back to her cabin, hand in hand.

A loud growl came from Thorin's belly.

"Thorin! You can't possibly be hungry…not after all of that pork you put down!" Heloise razzed him, knowing that a Dwarf's appetite knows no limit.

"Perhaps it is because my stomach is still thinking about that pie you promised, yet haven't delivered," he answered back.

"Ah, well then, why don't you go up to the second balcony, there, "she pointed, "and start up a fire in the iron pit. I will bring the pie."

Thorin ascended the wooden steps to the second balcony of the huge cabin. It jetted out partially over the water in a large half-moon shape. In the center, he found an iron bowl with wood and supplies to start a fire. Many different cushions, blankets and pillows, of all shapes and sizes, lay around the fire pit – a very cozy place to relax for the evening.

As he prepared the fire, Heloise appeared with a picnic basket. She sat it down and went to work arranging the cushions so that they would be most comfortable reclining near the fire. She then set out her evening offerings: some cheeses, fresh bread, assorted chocolates, more wine, and the pie.

"Athanumen, you really know how to care for a guest." Thorin's eyes roamed over her presentation.

Heloise smiled with shy eyes, "Not just _any_ guest…my dearest friend and my…One." Though they had just confessed it at the waterfall, it was still so new to say to a person who she felt she knew so intimately, yet stood in front of her as a stranger in her presence.

She settled into a cushy spot facing the fire, legs crossed, and placing slices of pie and cheese on Thorin's plate.

"Dolzekh Menu," * Thorin said as he found a spot facing Heloise – a spot where he was close enough to breathe in her scent and examine her much more intently.

"I hope you like it. I have to admit that it's been quite some time since I've baked a pie," she said humbly, but knowing that her culinary skills were excellent.

She watched, amused, as he devoured the piece in three bites and went back for another, larger slice, then another. He hoped that she wouldn't think he was just being polite as he shoved the third piece of pie into his mouth. It was literally the _best _pie he'd ever eaten.

When he had finished, she refilled both of their wine glasses and leaned back to enjoy the fire. It was getting a bit chilly now, so she pulled a blanket over her legs.

"Are you cold, my Lady? Come here." Thorin gestured for her to scoot closer. "I am always too warm, so I am happy to share some of my heat with you."

She snuggled into his open arm, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing the blanket over both of their legs. He was, indeed, quite warm, hot, even - as if he carried his own smelting furnace within him. Being this close to him was heating her up quite quickly, but she dared not move away because the heat he was stirring in her was all-encompassing and sensual.

They sat quiet like this for a while until she broke the silence with, "Thorin, I know so many things about you, but now that I see you, I have another question."

Thorin shifted a bit to took her in the eye. "Ask at your will, Athanumen."

"Well, I'm curious…about your beard. To be honest, you being a Longbeard and all, I thought it would be, well…long."

Thorin nodded, knowingly, "Before the dragon destroyed Erebor, my beard was much longer than this…down to here, in a braid," he gestured to just above his clavicle, "But afterwards, to give reverence to all of those who were lost in the fire, I ripped my beard short…And now, even after all that has happened, I don't feel it appropriate to give up their memory, especially since so many more were lost in the Great Battle to reclaim Erebor. It is a constant reminder to myself and to those who meet me that I am nothing without those who have sacrificed so greatly."

She sat up and stroked his chin," Thorin, you truly are remarkable." She sighed and said, "I guess that makes my reasoning downright vein and petty."

Thorin's eyebrow lifted, "Your reasoning? You mean you purposefully alter your beard? I thought you were naturally…well…you mean you _can _grow a beard?" He asked cautiously.

She let out a loud "Ha!" and laughed, "Yes, I _can_ grow a beard…a mighty nice one, too, if I don't mind saying, but in all of our many business dealings with non-Dwarves, I got sick of explaining that I was, indeed, A Queen… despite my fabulously beaded beard. You would think that well- adorned Dam would be plainly obvious to any outsider, but you'd be wrong!" Heloise rolled her eyes. "Anyway, about two years after I took the throne, I decided to wax my beard….You can imagine that it came as quite a shock to everyone in the kingdom, and not without its scandalous whispers, but it was a simple way for me to make better first impressions…and, to be honest, I discovered that it was a lot less work to maintain – no more hour-long beading and braiding sessions!"

"Hmmm," Thorin contemplated, "But what of your subjects? Were they not offended that you would deny your Mahal-given gifts?"

She stood up, pointing her finger in his face, "If _you think_ that the summation of my Mahal-given gifts lie solely in the hairs I can grow on my cheeks, then you have _greatly_ underestimated this Dam, my friend!"

Thorin jolted back on his pillow a bit. He knew she was a forceful Firebeard, her letters so often reflected her strong assertions, but the only other Dwarf who would dare to speak to him in such a tone was Dwalin, and even then, with caution.

Sensing that perhaps she'd over-reacted to his innocent musing, she sat back down and lowering her chin and her tone, "I am sorry, Thorin. It is a topic that I have grown oversensitive about. I know you didn't mean offense." Then, she asked, concerned, "But, does my appearance trouble you? I hope that you don't find me too abhorrent to look at…I probably should have warned you that I…"

Thorin pulled her chin up, looking at her with sincerity and with adoration. "Heloise. You are the most striking female I have ever beheld. Never doubt that I wish your appearance to be anything that what _you_ wish it to be. I fell for the girl in the letters, but this fiery red-head that speaks those words aloud…_this_ Dam has stolen my heart."

She sat back and contemplated his words. She was not used to hearing such things – especially from a male – especially from such a handsome male. To diffuse her unease, she pulled off his blanket and feigning offense said, "And while we're discussing appearances, one more thing, Thorin. What possessed you to prance around my home in this provocative attire?" Pointing at his kilt.

He flung his head back and laughed a deep belly guffaw. "Ah, so, you _did_ notice? I was beginning to wonder!"

"Yes…I noticed, "she said coyly, "I wondered if you were trying to kill me, looking like that?"

Another deep burst of laughter came from Thorin. "Think of it as my little bit of revenge…to get back at you for that stunt you pulled at the festival," he said with a wide, boyish grin across his face.

*Thank You


	11. Chapter 11

Just a quick note to let you guys know that all future chapters of The Queen will be published to an external website. The story is about to become pretty smutty (NO, like REALLY smutty), so it seems like an opportune time to make the transition, in keeping with the rules of this fanfiction site.

For those following the story here, I will continue to send updates when a new chapter is posted. If you prefer to follow the story directly, you can sign up for email alerts of the new website.

Apparently Fanfiction is very cranky about posting external web sites, so I will have to spell it out . The new address is: thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Again, thank you for your kind support of The Queen. I hope you will keep reading!

Cheers,

Heather


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11, "The Game" has been posted to the new website for The Queen!

Please visit thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Chapter of **The Queen** has been posted! It can be read at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Warning! Adult Content!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen, The Bath has been uploaded to my external site:

thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Apparently Fanfiction is very cranky about posting external web sites, so I will have to spell it out . The new address is: thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Thank you for continuing to follow The Queen!


	15. Chapter 15

The next chapter for The Queen has been posted!

Here's a snippet:

"Come here, Heloise." Thorin's tone was seductive, yet forceful. "It is my turn to take care of my Queen."

Her first instinct was defiance, not used to being ordered to do anything… but Thorin, she could not refuse. Heloise assembled her courage and slid across the tub towards him, stopping just before Thorin's bent legs. She sat back on her knees, facing him, as if praying at his altar. The long, wet braid she had pulled to one side was hiding part of her breast, but she sat with perfect posture in front of him, proudly displaying herself for his perusal.

Thorin's lips parted as he took in the sight of her kneeling before him. "My Queen," he said with a heavy breath, "you are as beautiful as you are alluring."

Please visit thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com for the rest of this chapter!

Thank you for your support! Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Small Preview:

"I need more of you, please Thorin." She wasn't accustomed to begging like this, but something inside her had both been broken and repaired by him.

Chapter Fifteen, The Rapture is continued at thequeeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Amrâlimê, Thorin, I love you." Heloise said again, this time smiling widely at Thorin who was now beaming back at her. /span/span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And I love you, my Heloise, Athanumen, Amrâlimê." He said as he rolled her on top of him.span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She laid her head on his chest, listening to his still hard-beating heart, and running her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest. The birds outside had finished their morning songs, leaving only the sounds of crows and the mid-day breeze blowing through full summer trees.span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And what do you want to do now, my love?" She playfully asked, lifting her chin on his chest.span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hmmmm," he growled back at her, running his hands down her back and grasping both of her cheeks. "You should beware, my Lady, I do not know if you realize that you have awoken a long-sleeping beast." He looked at her with an impish grin, squeezing her behind, "and he must be fed."span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Chapter Sixteen is continued at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot comspan/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Thank you for reading!span/div 


	18. Chapter 18

Here's an excerpt from Chapter Seventeen:

Thorin opened one eye and closed it quickly. Light was streaming into Heloise's bedroom and reflecting off the bright white pelts scattered on the bed. "It cannot already be morning," he thought, turning over and reaching for his beloved.

"Heloise?" Thorin opened his eye again, scanning the bed. She was gone. "Mahal, if all of this was just a dream, I shall forever be grateful nonetheless."

He got out of bed and limped out to the deck. Wearing nothing, he looked down at his body, thinking, "If it was a dream, I sure have the bruises that prove otherwise." He walked to the edge of the deck and spotter her below.

"Athanumen! " He shouted, still squinting in the sunlight.

"Well, good morning!" Heloise was perched on a stone down by the lake, wearing a white silken nightgown and her Dwarvish leather boots. Against her shoulder rested a long stick. In her hand, she held a whittling tool, working it into the wood.

"What are you doing down there?" Thorin asked as he walked down the stairs towards her, confidently strutting.

Heloise looked up from her work. "What are _YOU_ doing?" She laughed, realizing he was still nude.

Read the rest at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Cheers & Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**A little snippet from Chapter 18:**

Another day broke with songbirds twitting and bright morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom. The sun reflecting off the bed of bright white fur was glaring, but also comforting, like laying on a great white cloud.

"My Lady, where did you find all of these perfectly white pelts?" Thorin lay naked atop the pile of furs on Heloise's bed, running his hands over the velvety soft hides, wriggling his back against their delightful silkiness. "I am a bit of a connoisseur, a collector, of pelts and I have never seen any quite like these."

"They are from the foxes and white weasels that roam the woods just north of the lake. The animals bathe themselves in the hot waters that flow from the lake's source and it seems to have an effect on their coats." Heloise lay nude against him, her head on his chest, her leg covering his, their toes wiggling against each others. "If you'd like some for yourself, you should go hunting there," she paused, "but I'm not sure that I'm willing to let you get away from me that easily." She gently ran her fingertips down his side, making him jump and yelp.

Read the rest at: thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Thanks for your continuing support! Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

A small excerpt from Chapter 19, The Hunt:

Thorin didn't say a word. He only glowered, making her slightly uncomfortable, but also a little aroused. She stepped back, away from the entryway, watching him remove his water-logged boots and stripping off his soggy pants. There he stood, wearing only a golden chain with a large pewter key, hair dripping wet in his face and breathing heavily. He stared at her savagely as though he was a barbarian. He took a step towards her, then another.

Read the rest at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Thank you so much for your continued support!


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is an excerpt from Chapter Twenty, The Ladder:**

Thorin entered Heloise's bedroom with a warrior's posture. It was dark, but the constant flashing of lightning from the raging storm was enough to give him a good view of the room. He had expected to find her positioned on the bed, but the bed lay empty. He walked around cautiously, looking under the bed, in her wardrobe, checking the bathroom. Empty.

He rumbled, with great force, "Woman, you will reveal yourself to me or I will…"

He stopped, hearing a snigger from the far end of the room. Another flash of the storm revealed a figure leaning half-way up a ladder leading to an opening in the ceiling.

"You are a tricky minx, my Lady." Thorin grumbled, approaching the base of the ladder and looking up at her. "Shall I teach you a lesson about running away from your King?"

"You may try." Heloise taunted back.

Read the rest at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com (Warning: SMUT!)

Thank you for your continuing support of The Queen!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One of The Queen has been posted! Warning! This one is the smuttiest yet!

Here's the only excerpt I can post on :

The storm raged on, lighting up the small loft where Heloise and Thorin lay kissing each other passionately. There was something about a thunderstorm that always stirred up an intensity in Heloise. That, paired with her complete engrossment of Thorin was giving her heightened sexual energy. Perhaps it was spurred on by nature showing the world her reckless abandon, that Heloise was compelled to be as untamed.

Read the rest at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Thank you again for your kind comments and your support of The Queen!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi All! The next Chapter of The Queen has been released! Here's an excerpt:

Thorin awoke to the sound of a loud 'caw' coming from outside the skylight. It was Nagaer, impatiently pecking at the glass, a note attached to his leg.

"What is this about?" Thorin opened the window, letting Nagaer fly in to land on his shoulder.

Heloise wearily sat up and looked at him, puzzled.

He untied the note and read it aloud, "Thorin, you must come back to Erebor immediately. Fili was in an accident. He will be fine, but I could not cover for you any longer. We had to cut our trip to Ered Mithrin short. Your sister is asking a lot of questions. Please return with haste. Dwalin"

Thorin rolled his eyes and plopped down on the pillows, making Nagaer spread his wings for balance.

"Well, I guess our time is up…and our secret is out." Thorin grumbled.

"Not yet, it's not." Heloise sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his back. Thorin closed his eyes and relaxed under her fingers.

Continue the rest at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com!

Thanks again for your support!


	24. Chapter 24

div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Chaper 23 is up on the blog! /span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Here's an excerpt:span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Levity returned to the room as the three feasted on their breakfast. Heloise was almost able to squelch the pain in her heart by laughing at Dwalin's many embarrassing stories about Thorin, and Thorin's many embarrassing stories about Dwalin. span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I think the one about the unfortunate flatulence during Thorin's coronation is my favorite!" Heloise guffawed with laughter at hearing how the entire company had eaten Elvish Lembas Bread for breakfast before the coronation, hoping it would sustain them during the day-long proceedings, but not realizing that Lembas causes terrible gas buildup in Dwarvish tummies. "Tell me again how you didn't need brass horns to announce the King!" Heloise's face hurt with laughter. She smiled at Thorin's red face and wondered how it was possible to love him any more that she did at this moment. span/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Keep reading at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot comspan/div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;" div  
>div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #333333; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 14.8500003814697px; line-height: 20.7900009155273px;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Thanks for your kind comments and your support!span/div 


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi All! Here's a little preview of the next chapter:**

Thorin's heart was beating faster than the gallop of his horse as he rode away from Heloise's cabin. He did not look at or speak to Dwalin, and Dwalin knew better than to rouse his heart-sick King. To be safe, he kept his horse at least a yard behind Thorin's As they crossed out of the valley and were only a short distance to Ered Mithrin, Thorin slowed his horse.

"Dwalin, catch up. We must talk." He yelled over his shoulder.

Dwalin sped up, to bring his horse to a trot next to Thorin's. "Aye?"

"My sister will be waiting for us in Ered Mithrin?" Thorin asked, sounding like he was formulating a plot.

"Aye, she said to meet her there." Dwalin was questioning where he was going with this.

Thorin answered his question, "Well, We're not going back to Ered Mithrin. We're going straight home to Erebor, tonight."

Dwalin cocked his eyebrow, "She's not gonna be likin' that much…and ya run the risk of her sendin' out a search party for ya if ya don't return to her this evenin'."

Thorin nodded and held out his arm. "Nagaer!" Calling for his trusted raven.

The shiny black bird let out a loud caw and swooped down from its altitude to land obediently on Thorin's foream. Thorin attached a small note to the bird's leg and whispered instructions into it's ear. The bird took off with haste directly towards Ered Mithrin.

"I will not cause Heloise any unneeded stress of gossup mongering by allowing Dis to make a scene in the halls of Ered Mithrin regarding our whereabouts. If she wants to confront me, it will be in our home, not Heloise's." He paused, remembering that Fili's injury had been the catalyst of this predicament. "You said that Fili had been injured. What happened, exactly?"

"Ah! The poor lad! Well, he was helpin' to direct the weekly disbursement of gold from the Horde when one of the shovelers fell into another of Smaug's sinkholes. Fili, the brave lad he is, grabbed a rope and dove right in to the hole to save the worker."

"He did WHAT?" Thorin went from concerned to furious in one second. Fili so often thought with his heart instead of his head.

"I know, I know," Dwalin nodded, acknowledging that it was a reckless act, "But he came out with only a scratch and the shoveler was alive. Well, at least for a while."

"So, what was the injury that needed my _immediate_ attention?" Thorin was annoyed that he was pulled away from his One for only this.

"Well, ya see, there were further injuries that appeared on him later that evenin'." Dwalin had a concerned tone, "And Oin said he'd never seen a thing like it, and I tell ya, Thorin, nor have I."

Thorin stopped his horse and looked at Dwalin. His face was full of fear. "Was it the dragon sickess?"

Continue reading at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

To those who have expressed interest in reading this story elsewhere, you now have two options:

1. As always, the story is first uploaded to my personal blog: thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com. There, you will find it with illustrations and some audio as well.

2. Some have expressed an interested in reading it on AO3 (An Archive of our Own). I have just uploaded it there! You can search for it under Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character. It is rated as Explicit.

Of course, I will continue to post updates to this page as well, so if you are content to get chapter notifications here, fear not!

Thank you all for your support and kind comments. Cheers!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Five, The Beginning is up! Here's a snippet:

"For Mahal's sake, Dis, I am so anxious to discuss the Gold Horde with you for the millionth time this month!" Thorin slammed his fist on his desk, trying to punctuate his point. He sat down and tried to take a deep breath, lifting only his eyes to Dis, he continued, "We cannot just seal the room and forget that our kingdom is sitting upon that treasure. Our people must be paid. We can't ask them to return to this ruin of a mountain and not offer them something for the tireless efforts they make in rebuilding it."

"But Thorin, we are five full years into rebuilding. We have risked it long enough. That gold is tainted! It's dangerous! There is far more menace in that gold than the stench of the dragon or it's poisonous air pockets…and you know it, yet you do nothing." Dis pointed at her brother with disdain. "Worse than that, you _care_ nothing about it. You send my son – your nephew, and future King of Erebor, into that sinister pile of riches, knowing full well that he is vulnerable to its seductive powers." She paused, and thought better of what she was about to say, but then said it anyway. "You are just like him. You might deny it, but I see it, Thorin. Thror was as protective of that horde as you have become."

Read the rest at thequeenoferedmithrin dot blogspot dot com

This is the last chapter of Part One of The Queen. I thank you all for continuing to follow the story. Part Two will start up again in March!


End file.
